


not as different as we seem to be

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: He’d already been searching for the presence of the unannounced high-level Sentinel in his town, his territory, when he heard the commotion. He had been on edge for days, intuition bristling a warning about an incoming threat, and it seemed like it had now arrived.In which Squalo chases Basil to Namimori and Tsuna finds even more reason to despise Iemitsu.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	not as different as we seem to be

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Brother, My Brother" by Blessid Union of Souls

He’d already been searching for the presence of the unannounced high-level Sentinel in his town, his territory, when he heard the commotion. He had been on edge for days, intuition bristling a warning about an incoming threat, and it seemed like it had now arrived.

The day before Chrome was due to return from her training in Tokyo, too. Of all the unlucky timing… Kyoya was going to be _impossible_.

He moved towards the ruckus, already able to sense his Guide closing in quickly, and frowned as something _tugged_ at him. Instinct, something subconscious insisting that there was Pride and Tribe in danger, that he had to protect-shield-protect- _protect-protect!!_

The sensation became almost overwhelming just as a teenaged boy, probably about the same age as Kyoya, staggered around the corner and crashed straight into his chest. He caught the other boy quickly, his Sentinel side alternating between rumbling in satisfaction and snarling at the poor state the teenager – a Rain and a latent Guide, if Tsuna’s senses were right, which they _were_ – was in.

“Sawada-dono!” the teenager gasped after looking at his face, tugging out of Tsuna’s arms and giving a deep bow. “Please forgive me! I come with urgent news—”

“Name, then quick summary,” Tsuna interrupted, resisting the urge to drag the older teen – who looked a lot like a paler version of him, really – back home to the Pride so his mother could go all Mama-Sentinel on him. His empathic mindscape was a mess, far more so than it should be with him still offline, and that just made the urge to protect him all the stronger.

“Yes, of course, sorry. Basil, Sawada-dono, of the CEDEF. I have been charged with getting the Vongola half-rings to you but was pursued by the Varia Commander—”

“The rings?” Tsuna interjected gently but firmly, and Basil dug a small box from a pocket to press them into Tsuna’s outstretched hand. He had just closed his fingers around the box when his Guide dropped down to street level from his preferred rooftop route, stalking up to Tsuna’s side.

“We are about to have company,” Kyoya growled, and Tsuna ran his free hand down his Guide’s spine soothingly as a loud, enraged ‘VOIIIIIII’ echoed towards them, accompanied by the rapid approach of an unfamiliar, hostile Sentinel. There was no killing intent there, which was reassuring – it did not bode well if a Sentinel was willing and able to legitimately attempt to kill a Guide – but it was still an unfamiliar Sentinel in _his_ territory.

That could not stand.

The silver-haired, sword-wielding man who skidded to a halt in front of them did so with an open-mouthed gape, seemingly shocked beyond comprehensible speech at the sight of them. Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly, lowering his shields just enough to let the other Sentinel know how far outclassed he was, and the swordsman took a step back as Tsuna’s lioness spirit guide appeared beside him. A moment later a wolf joined the lioness, snarling silently and hackles bristling.

Kyoya stepped in front of Tsuna, tonfa gleaming and a snarl twisting his lips at the threat to his Sentinel, and Tsuna kept a hand on the prefect’s back to ground his own senses.

“You have entered our territory unannounced and uninvited,” Tsuna said calmly, stroking his hand down his Guide’s spine as Kyoya glared and quietly growled. A bond as strong as theirs was almost primal before they’d completed the threefold bond, and Kyoya had always been a bit of a feral child. Now, they had a full, primal, primitive, threefold Sentinel-Guide bond. “What business do you have here?”

“…I’m supposed to retrieve those rings for my boss,” the silver-haired Sentinel replied grudgingly.

“…” Tsuna eyed him silently, then turned his attention to the box Basil had given him. Reborn had told him that the Vongola rings would resonate slightly with him, due to being a Sentinel like the Vongola Primo, but he was feeling nothing from them.

Fakes, then. A decoy. And his damned ‘father’ had sent his subordinate, a latent Guide, off without guard or knowledge of the falsity and almost gotten the teenager killed as a result.

That was one more strike against Iemitsu.

“Take them,” Tsuna tossed the box to the silver-haired Sentinel, who barely managed to catch it due to his surprise. “I don’t care for them. And if you ever return… make sure you announce yourself.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the foreign Sentinel blurted, and after making a grimace of annoyance he took off back the way he’d come.

Basil released a noise similar to a sob, the sound somewhere between relief and dismay, and Tsuna brushed a kiss across Kyoya’s cheek before turning to the latent Guide.

“They were fakes,” he said gently, and Basil’s expression crumpled further. Kyoya grumbled wordlessly but then stalked forward and dragged Basil in against his side, radiating his soothing Guide aura. The CEDEF agent resisted only a moment, then melted against Kyoya. “Come with us, Basil, and let us see to your health.”

Basil hesitated, but it was difficult to be anxious or paranoid with a Guide of Kyoya’s strength radiating “calm” at him.

“Very well.”

Back at the Pride’s home, Tsuna and Kyoya had only just managed to get Basil through the door before the rest of the Guides in their Pride had descended upon them. Tsuna was left behind, somewhere between amused and nonplussed, as the Guides whisked Kyoya and Basil away. In the flurry of bodies Tsuna had spied all of his Pride’s strongest Guides, and he knew that Basil would be in safe hands. That left him to greet Dino, Reborn, and the Sentinels who had not gone to stand watch outside the room in which the Guides would be tending to Basil.

“I’m glad you found him before Squalo beat him up too much,” Dino said with a relieved little smile. “Is he okay?”

“He will be when our Guides are done with him,” Tsuna said dryly, and then accepted the embrace and light scenting that the latent Sentinel offered him. “What brings you here?”

“If I say his name you’ll go on a rampage,” Dino replied with a grimace, and Tsuna twitched. His useless father was making a problem of himself again, apparently. “And that’s why I didn’t say his name. Here,” Dino added, pulling out a small box almost identical to the one Tsuna had handed over to Squalo. He took it, and resisted the urge to flare his Flames as his Sentinel side resonated with the contents of the box. The real Vongola rings, apparently. “He roped me into playing messenger. I only agreed because I was coming here anyway and didn’t punt him through a wall and off a cliff because you and the lovely Nana-san have first dibs.”

“I’m sure he would have survived had you given in to that particular urge, Dino-kun,” Nana said sweetly. Dino grinned boyishly and Nana shook her head in what Tsuna knew to be amusement before she turned her attention to him. “Tsuna?”

“My instincts and intuition both insist that Basil is ours, and needs to stay,” the young Alpha Prime admitted. “He’s latent, but someone has badly damaged his emotional ‘scape. I’m almost certain it’s the fault of _That Man_ ,” he added with a growl.

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” Shamal declared, sweeping into the room dramatically and heading straight for the fridge. “I do hope you intend to do something about that waste of oxygen sooner rather than later. And if you let little Basil return to the CEDEF while _he_ is still there, there’ll be hell to pay,” the doctor added, turning a glare on Tsuna. Then he paused, a thoughtful expression passing over his face.

“What is it?” Tsuna asked. Shamal pursed his lips briefly before responding.

“I need a strand of hair from you to do a few checks before I say anything,” he said. Tsuna was no idiot – he followed Shamal’s train of thought easily. He nodded and plucked a single strand from his head, passing it to the Mist-Guide doctor.

“If it’s a match, let me know immediately,” he murmured, and Shamal nodded briskly before rushing back upstairs with his collected bounty – an armful of cool water bottles.

“You think he might be a half-sibling,” Nana said, and Tsuna looked at her and nodded. His mother smiled. “Then Kimiko and I will prepare to take legal custody of Basil. He will not be returning to _That Man_.”

The sentiment was approved by all Sentinels within hearing range, and Tsuna smiled.

If the test Shamal conducted gave the expected results, that was one more strike against Iemitsu.

Basil wasn’t quite sure what had happened, or how, but he was feeling safer than he had in years and for once it _didn’t hurt_ to be around other people. He was absolutely exhausted, and still slightly sore even after he’d been healed up by multiple Flame users, but the gentle calm radiating from the horde of teenagers (and a couple of adults) who were curled around him and keeping him warm and safe was enough for him to relax. The mostly-silent teenager who had been very clearly bonded to the Young Master was curled around his back, and was literally _purring_. The rumbling was so soothing that Basil couldn’t help but drift off to sleep, barely even moving when the infamous Trident Shamal plucked a hair from his head and disappeared.

He didn’t want this safety to ever go away.


End file.
